Webpages commonly display advertisements provided by an advertiser. These advertisements are traditionally retrieved via a URL embedded in a webpage and displayed in a predefined position. Upon selecting an advertisement, a user is usually directed to a webpage determined by the advertiser. The advertiser is then charged based on either the user selecting the advertisement or the advertisement being included on a webpage.